Merry Christmas Darling
by Lenora
Summary: Kurt invited himself to the party at Mr. Schue's apartment on Christmas Eve…and hilarity ensues.


Title: Merry Christmas Darling

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Kurt, New Directions, Matt, Sue, Will

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Word Count: 1926

Spoilers: Through the end of A Very Glee Christmas

Summary: Kurt invited himself to the party at Mr. Schue's apartment on Christmas Eve…and hilarity ensues.

**Merry Christmas Darling**

Kurt Hummel stood outside the closed door of his former teacher's apartment. He could hear Christmas carols playing and laughter through the wood. He reached up and rang the doorbell, hoping that it would be heard over the noise in the apartment.

The door opened to reveal the grinning face of Mr. Schuester. "Kurt!" he cried, pulling the startled teen into a tight hug as if they hadn't seen each other in months rather than the week since the teacher visited Dalton Academy.

"Did he say Kurt?" Mercedes Jones asked, pushing her way through the curious group of teens.

"Let the boy in William," Sue Sylvester ordered, pulling Kurt into the apartment.

"Coach?" Kurt squeaked, startled at seeing the Cheerio coach in her greatest rival's apartment.

"Good to see you Porcelain. I was sure those boys at your new school would have gobbled you right up."

Kurt laughed. "Well you know, while Twinks are delicious, Dalton is 'not a gay school'," he quoted. "Much to my disappointment."

"There's that sass that has been missing from McKinley."

"Speaking of," Kurt said. "Look what I found hanging around outside. Can I keep him?" Kurt walked back out into the hall and pulled someone into the apartment.

"MATT!" the entire club cried, crowding around their former member. Mike managed to reach his best friend first, throwing his arms around him.

"What are you doing here bro?" Puck asked, fist bumping Matt. "Thought you transferred to Texas."

Matt couldn't move from the huddle he was currently in with all of the girls of the club attached to him. "My credits didn't transfer right. So after fighting with the school, my parents sent me back here to live with my grandparents."

"So you're coming back?" Mike asked.

Matt nodded. "Monday."

"That's great Matt," Mr. Schue said, grinning at his former and soon-to-be-again student.

Finn couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at the way that Rachel was clinging to Matt. He was Matt's friend, but it still wasn't a nice feeling to see his ex hanging on another guy.

Kurt walked further into the room. "Matt, this is Sam Evans. He joined at the beginning of the year. Lauren joined to fill my spot when I transferred. Sam, this is Matt Rutherford." He left the two to get acquainted while he moved over to his best friend.

"Baby, you have been holding out on me. This picture is adorable," Mercedes said, pulling out her phone.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt asked, taking the phone.

"What are you talking about, you sent it to all of us yesterday," Tina said, looking confused.

"I didn't send it. I had one of the other Warblers take it as a joke. Those statues are in the Warbler common room and I was bored. He must have sent it after he took it."

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"No. He had already left for the break. He's got a gig at an amusement park today so he left early. It was the third member of the council. He did it as a favor because he wants an introduction with you 'Cedes," Kurt said. "He's cute. Not my type, but not unattractive either. And, judging by your reaction to Anthony, not black either. I think a sassy diva might be just what he needs to shake up his hive mind, council mentality. I mean, how do you say no to this," he said, indicating himself. "I'm fabulous and I know it. I have no need to play back up and they should get used to it."

"That's our Kurt," Rachel said, popping up out of nowhere behind him. "I was wondering if they had assimilated you yet."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "They're not the Borg, but they are definitely steeped in tradition. The a capella thing is unique, but they're going to have to step up their game to beat both New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. At this point, I can't say if I want New Directions or the Warblers to win as long as one of us beats Vocal Adrenaline."

"We're with you there babe, but we're hoping for us since I'm sure the Warblers will still be around if they lose," Mercedes pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Kurt said, sounding guilty.

"Don't," Rachel interrupts. "Remember what I said, your life was in danger. We don't care that you're the competition now as long as you're safe."

"What's this about you not being safe?" Matt asked from behind them. "Is this why you transferred?"

Kurt whirled around. "Uh yeah, about that. I meant to tell you, but it was an intense couple of weeks. Karofsky ramped up his bullying and unfortunately I was the target. I couldn't take it any longer and transferred to a school with an enforced zero-tolerance bullying policy. On the upside, it's an all-boy's school so my chances of getting a date increased," Kurt joked, trying to lessen the weight of his words.

"What he left out was Karofsky threatened to kill him," Finn said flatly. "He was expelled but the school board let him come back."

"That day made me regret using my best blackmail material on getting my full budget back," Sue said, still angry about the fact that her favorite Cheerio was forced from the school.

"What? Glee's still been cut by 10 percent," Will protested.

"Trust me Mr. Schue, as much as her methods are unusual, Coach gets her way eventually," Kurt said.

"By the way Porcelain, that uniform is atrocious. Remove it at once," Sue barked.

Kurt rolled his eyes subtly, shrugging off the jacket immediately. He knew better than to defy Sue by now. The girls surrounding him were surprised to see a splash of red hiding under the sleeve of the button up shirt.

"Kurt, is that your armband from your Cheerio uniform?" Quinn asked, noticing the placement of the bit of red.

Kurt flushed. "I never felt more confident in the halls then when I had my uniform on. This helped me bring a bit of that back," he explained. "As a Cheerio I was untouchable. At Dalton, I'm the new guy. The one that apparently doesn't fit in enough," he muttered bitterly. The minute he finished talking, all the girls, minus Lauren, hugged him tightly, offering comfort.

"If they believe that your confidence is anything but an asset, then they are stupider than their name implies," Sue sniped. "Who is their director? Do I need to have them investigated and their entire life picked apart until they are nothing but a sobbing wreck?"

"As flattering an offer as that is Coach, we don't have a director. The Warblers are led by a three person council made up of seniors."

"Then it's obvious that they are intimidated by your talent and do not know how to handle it," Rachel said. "And they should be. As I've often said, I have the most talent and training out of our group and you are my equal. So it's only natural they would try and imply that there was something wrong with you in order to make themselves feel better."

Kurt stared at Rachel. "Usually I would tell you that your ideas are insane…but that actually makes some sort of sense. My voice should be appreciated for the higher register I can bring to numbers, but I'm just being told to blend in better."

"Why, so they can showcase that pretty boy better?" Puck snorted. "Don't think I didn't notice that he sang lead on the two songs that weren't that other boy's one solo. At least we spread the solos out through the entire team on big numbers."

"Blaine's my friend," Kurt warned. "He's been through some of the same stuff as me, so he's been kind of mentoring me. Though I get the feeling that he's a completely different Blaine away from Dalton."

"You mentioned they're Borg-like, maybe he acts different at school because of that," Sam offered helpfully.

"You _would_ get that reference," joked Kurt. "I see you've been following my advice and using the shampoo I recommended," he flirted lightly. Sam just smiled indulgently.

Matt shifted slightly watching the two of them. He wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that Kurt was gay, or the fact that he obviously was comfortable enough with the new guy to flirt. He just didn't like seeing it. You see, Matt had a secret. He was bisexual and had been harboring a major crush on Kurt before transferring. And the texting and messaging on Facebook after Matt left hadn't helped things any either. Kurt and Mike were the only ones to really make an effort to keep Matt informed on the news with the club. Mrs. Hud-Hummel had even attended Sectionals with a video camera to record both the Warblers and New Directions as a favor for Kurt so he could send the video to Matt. So it hurt to see Kurt basically ignoring him to flirt with Quinn's boyfriend and babble about a boy that Matt's never met in person (but he's seen pictures via Facebook and he had to agree with Puck. The boy _was_ seriously pretty).

"Are you ever going to tell him, or just suffer in silence?" Mike asked quietly, watching his best friend watch Kurt.

"Yeah, that'd go over well," Matt snarked. "Guess what Kurt, even though you had no idea about it, I'm bisexual and would love to take you out on a date."

"I'd love to," Kurt said, not looking back at them. "Breadstix, day after tomorrow. And really Matt, it took you long enough," he said, looking over his shoulder. "I've been waiting for you to ask since you chose Glee over Football."

"Wait, what about Blaine?" Mercedes asked, shocked that her best friend had kept this from her.

"Girl, have you paid any attention to the two of us when we're together. I may be narcissistic, but I'm not interested in dating a clone of myself. Though one of these days I'm going to attack his hair with a comb to see why he uses too much product in it," Kurt said.

"Too much product on your scale or on the scale of William here," Sue asked, mildly interested in the conversation.

"He's way above the Mr. Schue scale Coach," Kurt said. "I'm almost afraid to attack it with the comb in fear of it coming off and turning out to be a wig or something."

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes and began muttering about how it was bad enough when one person was insulting his hair, and that he didn't need another.

Kurt just laughed and enjoyed the fact that he was back with his family again. Karofsky be damned.

FIN

A/N: Okay, I have no idea why this went in the Matt/Kurt direction but it could just be the fact that I'm currently obsessing over AdamPascalFan's awesomesauce Matt/Kurt fics or just the fact that I'm seriously missing Matt this season. And at this point, I'd prefer Matt to Blaine's two face routine. I liked Blaine in Never Been Kissed…and my interest in him has slowly been decreasing every episode since. Though 'Baby Its Cold Outside' was cute, it just didn't have the spark that it should have. And I'm not just talking as an obsessed Kurtofsky fan either…or at least not completely. Anyway, here's hoping you liked this story.


End file.
